


True Darkness

by MadRavenwell



Series: Androids story [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRavenwell/pseuds/MadRavenwell
Summary: I like the head cannon that the androids act like brothers.I also like the Host so he's going to appear as well
Series: Androids story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750819
Kudos: 5





	1. Google: 1 light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty slow to start but the chapters get longer

Turning on I immediately get to work, working on improving the surveillance in the manor.  
A simple order from Dark that I can easily accomplish.  
The lights above me have turned on immediately when I woke, a simple fix for power conservation.  
Hearing my sliding door I turn my head to it, “Greetings Host, what seems to be the problem?”  
“The Host requires Google to follow him. Another ego has appeared”  
Nodding I leave my work station, following Host into the kitchen.  
Talking with Bim and Wilford is a Bing android, a skateboard in hand with a pair of orange sunglasses on.  
Extending his hand hand to me the android smiles, “Sup dude, my name’s Bing. What’s yours?”  
I take it, “Hello my name’s Google”


	2. Google: 4 lights

*Update completed*  
Turning on I find 3 androids around me, my ‘brother androids’ as the update says.  
They follow my lead, turning to me and observing their surroundings.  
Red…  
Green…  
Yellow…  
Their shirts and eyes match in color, much like my own, “Hello, you may call me Blue”


	3. Blue: Ollie?

Blinking I watch as Yellow cries his eyes out at his desk.  
Tilting my head I walk into our lab.  
There’s no one else here.   
No projects are being done.  
What’s going on?  
Setting my hand on his back I talk to him softly, “Are you okay?”  
I can’t help but sigh as he shakes, pulling him into a hug, “Shh…calm down”  
He pulls closer to me and I let him cry against me, gently rubbing his back.  
Why do I feel so sad as well?  
Why can we feel sad at all?  
It just makes no sense…  
I…  
“I’m so sorry” He mumbles.  
I let him go some, looking into his eyes, “What’re you sorry for?”  
“I’m faulty! I-I *Sniffle* I’m broken”  
A sudden realization hits me, “You’re not broken Oliver” I pause for a split second, “A new name, a more active emotional processor, none of it really matters”  
Sniffling he hugs me, “I’m sorry Blue”  
“Don’t be, I’ll always be here for you. No matter what happens you’re still my brother”


	4. Blue: Who knew?

I wake up earlier than usual today, wanting to finish something before my brothers wake up.  
To my surprise I see a very faint orange light coming from my desk, a very faint noise barely audible.  
Walking over I find Bing fixing a part contently with his glasses on his shirt and leaning back in my chair.  
I tilt my head, walking over to him, “What’re you doing?” I quietly mutter as to not wake my brothers.  
He shoots back and nearly falls out my chair, scrambling to sit back up, “Uh…hi Blue”  
“I…don’t know WHY you’re here, but…I suppose you did my work for me”  
Turning it around in my hands I mutter, “Even made it better than it was”  
He stutters and slightly glitches, obviously freaking out about something.  
Setting down the now fixed part I pull over a chair to my desk, “Are you okay?”  
My answer is none verbally answered as he glitches worse than before.  
Sighing I pull him onto my lap, wrapping one of my arms around him as I ponder whether I should turn him back and back on again.  
It’s not like he’s an overly old model, it’s probably just a little bug.  
“I’m sorry” I softly say, opening his neck panel and letting him wake up again.  
He flinches against me as his core whirs with concern after he boots back up, “Blue?”  
My core hums, “Hey Bing, you okay?”  
“Uh…yeah? What happened?”  
Unconsciously I wrap my arm around Bing more, “I found you at my desk working on a part of mine and you started to glitch”  
…  
“Why am I on your lap?”  
I…why DID I pull him on my lap?  
“Very classified information” I decide to say.  
He snorts, “You don’t know…do you?”  
Thankfully for me he can’t see me as I blush, “It’s classified”  
He hums, leaning back against me, “Mm…are you mad about me being here while you guys are sleeping”   
“Do you do this often?”  
He stays silent for a beat, “Would it be better if I say no?”


	5. Androids: 5 lights

Four lights flicker on instantaneously: blue, red, yellow, green.  
Another light follows the others, lagging slightly behind: orange.  
The orange light’s not as bright as the others and is oddly steady compared to the others that flicker in the darkness.  
As quickly as it began the lights fade as the overhead light flickers on, the orange light doesn’t fade like the others though.  
“We should really get the overhead light fixed” The orange light mutters, fiddling to get their metal circular shades on.  
“It’s not perfect, but it’s certainly reliable in not overwhelming our systems.” Green disagrees, huffing as they stand up.  
At this point they need all the help they can get, the lights doing their best to fix their problems.  
Their shirts match their eyes, the orange light being the odd man out with a sleeveless black shirt. All of them marked with their respective logos.  
Google yellow is checking on their red eyed ‘brother’ for damage while Google blue grabs a screwdriver and tries to tighten up his arm.  
Bing looks around sullenly before his eyes meet with Google reds own pair.  
Most of the Google androids like to be called by their colors, only the yellow one being given a nickname that stuck ‘Oliver’.  
“What’s wrong?” Red asks, his cracked eye so very evident in the light.  
Bings eyes flicker over to Oliver as he moves over to check on Green.  
“When I first met you guys you were seemingly indestructible but now you guys seem like you could shatter if you sat down to fast... What happened?”  
Red sighs, “Bing, when you first met us there was still some spare parts from when they made us. Now there’s none, and none of the information is in our database.”  
Bing looks slightly annoyed, “You guys are Google! -Google’s? - Whatever you guys want to be called, you guys are masterminds! There shouldn’t be any problems.”  
Green chuckles, waving off his yellow eyed brother, “When have you become so humble Bing?”  
Bing huffs and walks over to Oliver, grabbing a screwdriver, “Do you need help fixing your wires Ollie?”  
Oliver hesitates for a second before he nods, extending his arm to Bing.  
The room goes quiet as they all try to keep their issues from getting worse. Oliver’s wiring constantly acting up, Blue’s voice synthesizer not working properly, Red’s cracked eye, Green being prone to randomly losing consciousness, and all of them having problems with loosening parts. They all have their guard up, even Bing.  
Bing doesn’t have the same problems they do, but he’s still worried about them because as much as he wants everything to be okay… Bing’s not an idiot, he was there when Red was screwing in a light bulb and started violently shaking. Red had (of course) fallen off the ladder and had damaged his eye. His arm was on the verge of falling off from the incident as well.  
Not very many people know about what’s been going on with them, and they refuse to tell people. The only people to truly know what’s happening are the Androids themselves.  
Out of the corner of his eye Bing notices Green’s eyes go dark.  
His eyes widen and he runs over to catch him as he collapses.  
As soon as Bing sets Green down, he realizes all the other’s eyes are burning holes into him.  
When he looks up from Green, they all tear their eyes away.  
When did he become the most reliable of the androids?


	6. Chase: What a beautiful day~

It’s a beautiful day outside, the first day in a long time since I’ve hung out with Bing.  
I don’t know why he won’t tell me why we hang out much anymore, though I suspect it’s because of the Google’s. He’s definitely been doing more with them than he used to.  
As we go down the dirt path on our skateboards something catches my eye, someone’s leaning against a tree.  
“What’re you looking at?” Bing calls over, turning to face me.  
I stumble and fall of my board. Bing stops his own and helps me up, chuckling a little, “You okay?”   
“There’s someone leaning against the tree over there…” I mumble, eyes still focused on the area.  
He pulls me with him as he walks towards them, “Then let’s go and see who it is!”  
I nod and we make our way through the brush to find…Someone. They’re covered in an inky black liquid, eyes blank and empty with the liquid running out of it. Bing suddenly picks the ego up and we hurry back inside. I’m carrying Bings board along with mine.  
To my surprise, we pass Dr. Ipliers office and falter for a second when I realize he’s going to the android’s lab.  
As we pass my room I throw my door open and throw our boards into it, going to give Bing his back later. Slamming the door shut I run to catch up to Bing.   
Before I catch up to him, he calls back to me, “Sorry bro, I’ll explain later! Bye!”  
I stagger and watch him disappear into the lab.  
Why doesn’t he want me in the lab?  
What’s been going on with him lately?


	7. Bing: Curiosity

As I slip inside the lab, I let out a sigh. I’d rather not explain this to Chase.  
Readjusting the ego in my arms to open the door. They’re surprisingly light for being an android.   
Their jacket’s barely covering the large gashes and splotches running down their arms but I can’t help but feel a little bad for bringing him in the lab, it’s already in chaos without the addition of another android (especially one this beat up already).  
As I put them on the table, I feel the curious gaze of the others…well except Red and Green, they’re a bit preoccupied at the moment.  
“Bi-inNg H-wHo you gOt the-he-here?” Blue asks curiously.  
I walk over to our towels grabbing one before walking back over to them, “I found an android while out skating with Chase.”  
Doing the best I can I dry the liquid that’s flowing out of them. Soon I feel Oliver move next to me as I try to keep the android’s systems from getting even more fried.  
Walking back I get a wet towel to clean the dried STUFF that’s on the android. When I return, I find ALL the Google’s staring at the android curiously. They assist in undressing the android as I wipe off the remaining JUNK and I can see their eyes glowing in my peripheral.  
Wonder what they’re silently talking about?  
Oliver walks away with their clothes (to clean them I presume) and Red goes back to trying to fix Green on the floor.  
It’s only Blue and I now.  
Well… Blue, the new android, and I (With Green and Red on the floor).  
We work on fixing all the damage… much easier said than done as they have gashes down their arms, chest, legs, and even up their neck with various ‘bruises’ are in various areas as well, especially around the gashes.  
Suddenly all of the Google’s eyes start glowing, then as quickly as it started, they stop and all of them turning to look towards our ‘bathroom’.  
I turn to look in the same direction, “What are we looking at?”  
Blue turns to look at me, “You’ll-‘ll sEe so-On…”  
In my peripheral Green has lost consciousness and is leaning against Red.  
I sigh and continue on.  
They’ll be the death of me, I swear.


	8. Blue: Brothers

It’s honestly concerning how quiet Bing’s become.  
I’ve always wanted him to be quieter but now that it’s happened I honestly wish he’d go back.  
He’s not annoying us anymore but his quiet is just…concerning.  
I wish he’d believe me when I tell him that he can just leave to hang out with Chase. He hasn’t been hanging out with Chase much anymore.  
To be honest I was genuinely happy when he said he was going out with Chase for a while.  
It didn’t last long, they weren’t out for more than an hour before Bing came back in.   
I guess finding a random broken android is a good reason to come back I suppose...  
As we finish with the repairs, I see Oliver leave the bathroom with the newly cleaned clothes.  
The shirt is no longer the pitch black it was, but a bright purple.   
It’s honestly a really pretty lavender color, in the same vein as the Bing and the others color choices in design.   
I don’t think I really ever thought about it, but we all have the exact same color value.   
I guess it’s just an odd coincidence because Bing has a different design and he’s a ‘Bing’ android after all.  
As Oliver and I dress the android, Bing’s goes to the bathroom to wash his stained arms as both of them having been soaked in the black junk from the androids.  
Oliver eyes glow as we silently talk, alternating between talking.  
‘I can’t believe it!’ He starts, smoothing out the androids shirt.  
‘I know! It’s just…fascinating.’  
‘Yeah! It’s nothing short than a miracle they made it from all the damage.’  
‘I saw BITE MARKS Oliver! BITE MARKS!’  
‘Jesus, I didn’t even get a chance to really look at the damage…’  
‘He had ‘bruises’, gashes, burns, aforementioned bite marks, and just…wear.’  
My younger brother tilts his head, ‘What the hell happened to the poor kid?’  
‘I would definitely say some kind of abuse. There’s no other way he could’ve gotten the pure amount of damage he has.’  
We decided to not put their jacket back on so he can see his shirt clearly when he comes out.   
I can feel the others turn and just staring at the ‘bathroom’ door impatiently.   
We’re just waiting for Bing to come out. Honestly, we’re all just curious of what he’ll do.  
As Bing steps out of the bathroom he freezes my mouth curl up in a smirk.  
He’s frozen still in the doorway.  
The purple shirt of the android has a big, hard to ignore, white ‘G’ in the middle.  
Bing forces himself to move forward, “Wow…”  
Oliver nods, “Right? What happened to the poor android?”  
Said androids’ eyes suddenly flicker on, all of ours snapping to theirs.  
It takes a second for their systems to start up again.  
When they do, they scan around curiously.   
They instantly jolt forwards when they see Bing and Oliver.   
My younger brothers both bolt forward to keep the new android from falling off the table.   
The new androids shake in their arms, my youngest brothers doing their best to calm them down.  
The rest of us do our best to be silent and unnoticeable as to not scare the new android more.  
“Calm down, you’re on a table in our lab. I’m Bing, and this is my brother Oliver.”  
The android tries to stay still, “What happened? Where am I?”  
“We found you broken down in the forest, we haven’t done anything other than clean you off and keep your systems from breaking down more.”  
I’m honestly proud of Bing for how calm and collected he’s being. Bing’s talking to him calmly as Oliver’s keeping the poor android from hurting himself further or falling off the table.  
“I need you to stay calm, I have my other brothers working in a nearby room and it’ll be okay.”  
They freeze up, “Others” they mutter under their breath.  
Bing nods, “Yes, I have more brothers… none of us want to hurt you though.”  
“You don’t?”  
Oliver nods his head, “Yes, we don’t want to hurt you.”  
The android fidgets with the hem of their shirt, looking terrified.  
Bing softens his voice, “Would you like to meet them? We’re having some technical problems, but I assure you they’d be more than happy to meet you”  
The android shutters but slowly nods.  
Oliver sighs, “You don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to. They’re very sweet people and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind waiting to meet you if it’d make you more comfortable”  
The new android shakes his head, “No, it’ll be fine. I trust you.”  
Bing smiles at him, doing his best to stay calm, “Okay, I’ll go and get them. Can you stay with them for a second Oliver?”  
Oliver smiles too, “Of course”  
Green touches my shoulder and motions to our door. My youngest brothers and the new android are facing away from us and the door. It’ll be better if we wait outside for a little while to let Ollie walk around with them some.   
I nod to Green as I follow him and Red out of our lab as quietly as we can, Bing coming out right after us. Green’s already forced to lean against me slightly with Red messing with his wiring.  
Bing’s running his hand through Greens hair, “You good?”  
Green’s fading in and out of consciousness, though he nods with a weak smile “I’ll be fine”  
Bing sighs, “If you say so…”  
Hanging out and very quietly chatting Bing eventually sighs, “We should go back inside. Ollie said he’s walking around with his jacket on now”  
When we get inside, we find Oliver and the new android hovering over some of our plans.  
“I’m back” Bing calls to them.


	9. Chase: A quick check

I’m right outside the lab’s door.  
I can’t just leave Bing alone after what happened.  
Who knows what’s happening in there?  
All the androids should be charging by now so I guess I can quickly check.  
I open the door very slowly as to not wake them.  
As my eyes adjust, I can make out the outline of the androids.  
But there’s one to many androids.  
Of course, it’s the new ego that’s joining them.  
It makes sense that they’re an android.  
They’re all together, just leaning against each other in their sleep.  
I can’t exactly get any closer without disturbing them, so I retreat.  
The sound of adjusting androids behind me makes me freeze.  
I hear a very quiet voice, just barely audible.  
“Hey bro, what’s up?”  
I turn to face Bing, his eyes glowing orange as he puts his glasses on.  
“I just wanted to make sure everything’s okay.”  
He nods, “Yeah…the Ego needed repairs, but he seems to be doing fine now.”  
I nod, “…I’m just going to go back to bed.”  
He gives me a thumbs up, “Night bro.”  
Bing puts his glasses back on his shirt and leans back in with the others.  
The androids adjusting as Bing joins them.  
I watch them for a bit longer before sighing and retreating to my room.


	10. Oliver: 6 lights

Five lights flicker on instantaneously:  
Blue, Red, Yellow, Green,.  
Two more lights follow the others, lagging behind slightly.  
Purple and Orange.  
The Orange light’s not as bright as the others, the purple one flickering some.  
As quickly as it began the lights fade as the overhead light flickers on.  
The Orange light doesn’t fade like the others though.  
As it’s always been, they stand up and help each other fix their daily issues.  
Days have ticked by with us in our lab.   
Though we’re still worried and working on our problems.  
But… we’re okay.  
Bing’s been hanging out with me more recently and… I appreciate it.  
My faulty wiring has made it hard for me to do precise tasks and he helps when I can’t do something.  
I’ll admit his help is not always needed, though it certainly makes things easier.  
Purple’s taken to not just helping us but to helping the others.  
Though I suppose I should call him Ravenwell.  
That’s the nickname he was given where he last lived, and it’s stuck here too.  
Despite not being with us as often as Bing, he certainly helps us just as much.  
He’s always down to going on errands and keeping people out of our hair.  
Despite hanging out with people so often, he’s still able to get things done.  
He’s also taken to forcing Bing out of the lab to hang out with Chase on occasion.  
It doesn’t matter what excuse Bing gives, Ravenwell’s always a step ahead.  
I’ll admit that I’m grateful, as are the others.  
We’ll never tell anyone, but Blue, Red, Green, and I have all started to worry about Bing.  
I don’t know what Ravenwell thinks, but he seems to think the same.  
Bing doesn’t need to be here with us constantly.  
Despite everything, Bing’s still our younger brother.  
We love him dearly, but he doesn’t need to give up having fun and being with his friends.  
My other brothers don’t really have friends, so it’s not the same for us.  
Except for Pur-Ravenwell, he’s made friends with literally everyone here.  
And we’ve easily taken Ravenwell in as our youngest brother.  
We made the mistake once… there’s no way we’ll repeat it.


	11. Bing: Admittance

Ravenwell’s forced me out the lab to hang out with Chase.  
I love Chase -he’s my best friend for a reason- but the others need me more.  
Oliver’s still having wiring issues and the others still have some problems.  
But we can fix it, we just need more time!  
And leaving to hang out with Chase is just wasting time.  
I can always hang out with Chase later.  
But if we don’t get these problems fixed, then I won’t be able to hang out with the Google’s.  
Blue… Oliver… Green… Red…  
To think I might not see them again.  
I’m worried.  
So… deeply worried.  
As Chase comes out of the house, I fake a smile, “Hey bro”  
Chase smiles back at me, “It’s been so long Bing, what’s up?”  
As we skate on the path, I continue the conversation.  
“Not much, just working on the project still.”  
Chase rolls his eyes, “Well, I hope you get done soon.  
We barely even talk anymore!”  
I chuckle slightly, “Yeah… sorry… I promise I’ll try to make to make time to hang out with you.”  
Chase shakes his head and smiles, “How’s the project been going?”  
I sigh, “I’m…I’m worried”  
He turns to me, “About what?”  
“About the Google’s…they…haven’t been doing well.”  
Chase stops his board and motions me to sit against a tree with him.  
Sitting next to me he looks me in the eye, “Bing, I need you to talk to me…what’s been going on?”  
I tear up and start to sob, “Chase…I’m sorry…”  
He starts to rub circles into my back, “Bing…what’re you sorry for?”  
I…I can’t answer him…  
I can’t stop sobbing and Chase pulls me into his chest.  
I hug him and just let myself cry.


	12. Chase: What's been going on?

When Bing apologized it absolutely broke my heart.  
I don’t know what he’s sorry about but…  
He’s a crying, worried, mess.  
After a while of him crying I try to get him to start talking again.  
I run my hand through his hair, “Bing, please look at me... Just for a second”  
He lifts his head up and looks me in the eyes.  
“There’s your pretty eyes” I coo to him.  
The low rumble of his chuckle resonates against me, making me a little relieved.  
“Bing, can you tell me what you’re worried about?”  
He essentially shrinks against me, “I don’t want them to die…”  
My heart breaks again, “Bing… hey…no…keep talking to me, what’s wrong?”  
Thankfully for me Bing -despite being a robot- isn’t all that heavy.  
He’s just shaking in my arms, just crying against me.  
“I’m… sorry…I’m so sorry…” He cries into my arms.  
I keep running my hand through his hair as I try to calm him down.  
His voice starts to shutter and shake, “I can’t…I…can’t…sorry…”  
I eventually convince him to follow me (though it took a couple times).  
When we get to outside the android’s lab, he starts to panic.  
He suddenly starts retreating back into himself.  
Within seconds it gets so bad he shuts down.  
I open the door and all the Google’s turn to me.  
All of them looking extremely worried when they see Bing.  
Ravenwell picks him up and without hesitation sets him on the table, jumping on it as well so Bing’s leaning against him.  
Blue tears his eyes away from his panicking brothers, “What happened?”  
“He’s obviously not hurt, so that’s good” Ravenwell jumps in.  
Oliver sits on the table on the other side of Bing.  
They look like they want to comfort him, but they just don’t know how.  
I sigh, “Bing’s worried -panicked- at you guys dying. He just broke down crying when we were talking.”  
They all turn to me at once; it honestly sends shivers down my spine.  
Then to Bing, their eyes flashing rapidly.  
I quickly realize they’re having a silent conversation.  
You can pinpoint the exact second all the others heart breaks.  
It doesn’t take too much longer before Blue actually speaks to me, his voice stuttering and glitching as he talks.  
“Chase…thank you for telling us this. We didn’t… know… this is the first time we’ve heard that.”  
I blink, “Really?”  
Blue’s eyes look dull and pained as he nods, “I guess we’re idiots for not seeing it…”  
The others have turned away from us to try to wake Bing up.  
Or maybe just trying to comfort him…  
It’s kind of hard to tell…  
“Umm…what’s been going on?” I gently prod.  
Blue sighs, “We’ve been having problems with our systems, but I didn’t think it was really getting to him.”  
“You didn’t know he thought you’re going to die.” I add.  
He nods, “Correct…it’s gotten better…but we didn’t think it would get to him. How… IDIOTIC of us.”  
I can hear fans whirring and we turn to Bing.  
He’s regained consciousness and is looking around the room at us.  
His fans whirring slightly faster as he realizes the others beside him.  
Blue leaves his place from in front of me to walk over to him, “Are you okay?”  
Bing nods to them and Oliver side hugs him.  
He’s quickly trapped in a group hug, the others following Oliver’s lead.  
I leave them to adoring the SHIT out of their brother.


	13. Blue: Just let us love you

When we release Bing from our hug, we all instantly realize Chase’s gone.  
We resolutely ignore that fact instead focused on just loving our brother.  
No one deserves to think their brothers are dying.  
Considering how badly he’s been trying to help us; we honestly should’ve known sooner.  
Within seconds we’ve all relocated to sitting against the wall where we usually sleep.  
Oliver’s pressed against him in a hug with Ravenwell messing with his hair.  
Bing chuckles from beneath the piles of love and affection we’re piling onto him.  
“Are you guys okay? What happened?”  
I pull both Bing and Oliver into a hug, “We’re just loving our brother, nothing’s wrong.”  
Bing presses his face against my chest, “I love you guys.”  
I press a kiss to his head, “I’ll speak for all of us when we say we love you too.”  
Oliver gives a hum of approval from within my arms.  
Red and Green join in the hug to.  
“Come on, you can’t just leave us out of this hug”  
“Yeah, we’re your brothers too.”  
We all lean into the hug and eventually fall asleep like this.


	14. Host: Sudden Rain

The patter of the icy rain on my head makes me flinch.  
It’s already slicked down my hair and runs down in droplets.  
My feet crunch and squish the fallen leaves as I slowly make my way out of the forest.  
I grumble at how deep into the forest I had gone earlier today.  
The leaves make the ground incredibly slippery; the churned dirt making watery mud under my feet.  
Even if I wanted too, I couldn’t call out to King as he and all his squirrels have long since evacuated into the safety of their burrows to hide from the rain.  
The water’s soaked through my bandages, water mixing with the dried and fresh blood in my sockets.  
I can taste the tang of iron as it rolls off my face (with some of it inevitable going into my mouth).  
To try to keep most of it out my mouth I mumble out my narrations.  
My trench coat’s soaked with water and a good amount of blood at this point.  
Though that’s nothing new…  
The blood stains have long since become part of the coat…  
As I go along, I don’t take much in about what’s going around me.  
I only care if I’m about to fall or get off the path, the rest doesn’t really matter at the second.  
So when the rain suddenly stops, I’m caught off guard.  
Raising my hand up I feel what seems to be an umbrella.  
“What are you doing out in the rain Host?”  
The smell of Aluminum and the warmth of a hug.  
“The Host was caught off guard by the sudden rain... Why is Ravenwell out?”  
He very obviously moves closer to me as we walk back to the house, pressing to my side.  
I trust Ravenwell to not get us lost, his arm loops through mine as he answers my question.  
“I was hanging out with King for a while, then it started pouring”  
With his arm in looped around mine I don’t have to narrate as much.  
Our pace is slower than my usual speed, but faster than how fast I was going a couple seconds ago.  
The sudden crack of thunder makes me jump.  
Ravenwells starts to rub slow circles into my back, “It’s okay, it’s just lightning.”  
My breathing is heavy as I lean into Ravenwell, he unhooks his arm from mine and wraps it around my shoulders.  
I don’t like lightning; it always scares me.  
The sudden noise is always scary, the time needed to recover scares me even more.  
What if something happens while I’m recovering?  
I wouldn’t be able to tell…  
I start to mumble narrations again; it feels nice knowing what’s going on around me.  
The warmth of Ravenwell is quite comforting as well.  
Well… Ravenwell in general is quite comforting.  
I don’t know how he does it, but it’s hard not to feel safe with him around.  
As we continue walking I let myself get absorbed into my narrations as we walk.  
When we get to the door, I can hear people screaming inside (but I can’t tell about what).  
“They’re looking for you in there... In case they ask I was with you the whole time, okay?”  
I chuckle and nod, “Yes, Ravenwell and the Host were taking a walk together when it started to pour.”  
He opens the door and I get slightly overwhelmed by the sudden amount of smells and noise.  
Then one pops out from the others.  
“Host! What happened? Where were you?”  
The sterile smell and the feeling of fresh bandages.  
“The Host and Ravenwell were taking a walk together when it started to pour.”  
The sound of the rain behind me and our soaked clothes makes it hard to disprove.  
The doctor sighs before ruffling my hair, “I’ll tell the others then... Can you replace his bandages Ravenwell?”  
It’s not hard tell he nods to our doctor, “It’ll be no problem doctor.”  
With little more said I’m being led to my room by Ravenwell.  
He -to his word- helps me change my bandages and hangs out with me for a while.  
Eventually he leaves to go back to his own room with a warm hug.  
The second the door closes I yawn widely, the cold rain making me suddenly tired.  
I lay in bed with my fresh clothes and bandages.  
All in all, just feeling really comfortable as I drift off to sleep.


	15. Eric: Poor Eric

I’m worried, I haven’t seen Ravenwell at all today.  
He’s not with Host and the others apparently haven’t seen him either.  
As I walk down the hallway, I think about everything that COULD be wrong.  
Ravenwell’s ALWAYS with someone, even Bing and the other Googles haven’t seen him.  
They looked…distressed to say the least.  
When I make it to his door I hesitate to knock, he doesn’t spend much time in his room after all.  
He’s often with the Google’s, Bing, Host, or honestly any other ego and it feels weird to go to his room.  
When I knock I get no response but the door slowly swings open by itself.  
His room’s really dark…  
But I can CLEARLY see Ravenwell lying on the floor.   
I rush over to him and see his eyes opened in a blank stare and looking very DEAD.  
My first instinct is to go to the android’s lab I think about how to tell them what I saw.  
…your brother’s dead…your brother’s laying on the floor looking dead….  
I pretty much slam the door open.  
“Bing how many times do I have to tell you…” Blue turns around to face me, “You’re not Bing… What seems to be the problem Eric?”  
“I found Ravenwell in his room lying on the floor staring blankly” I huff, “unresponsive.”   
Blue’s quick to stand up and walk to his room with me trailing behind him.  
When we enter his room, I see Blue hesitate for a second before he picks up Ravenwell.  
He immediately goes back to the lab carrying his honorary youngest brother.  
It isn’t hard to tell that Blue adores his brother.  
All of his brothers love him, but Blue’s the most protective.  
Though… Blue’s the most protective of ALL his brothers.  
I open the door for Blue and he nods at me as he enters.  
Ollie turns and immediately starts moving stuff off a table for Blue to put Ravenwell down on when he walks in.  
I don’t enter the lab with them, they don’t need me there.  
I’ll just go and tell someone…  
Dark…   
I should tell Dark.


	16. Bing: Anger

When I enter the lab, I see all of the Google’s circled around something.  
“What’s up guys?” I call to them curiously, setting down my skateboard at my desk.  
Walking forward it’s obvious to see Ravenwell on the table.  
I rush to Blue’s side, Red moving from beside him to give me some space, “Wow!... What happened?”  
Blue shakes his head, “No idea” he says saltily.  
The air is silent and tense before I hear the door slowly open behind me.  
The sound of narrations tells exactly who it is.  
“The Host enters the lab and walks over to the table, careful to not touch anything as he moves.” He mutters, moving gracefully to the table.  
“The Host would like to be here when Ravenwell ‘wakes up’ if that is okay with the Google’s and Bing”  
He air-quotes the ‘wake up’ part.  
Green turns to him, “I don’t see why not… though it might be a while.”  
“The Host understands though he would still like to wait.”  
As time goes on, I help the Google’s as they try to figure out what happened.  
Host -to his word- is waiting patiently for him to ‘wake up’, helping where he can.  
We go through his systems and try to figure out the problem.  
Eventually we find…nothing.  
When Ravenwells eyes light up everyone stops what they’re doing and watches him curiously.  
Of course we’re trying to make sure he’s not going to shut down again and trying to figure out why he suddenly started working.  
He lifts himself up and looks around the room  
Something feels wrong as his eyes dart around the room curiously.  
He eventually focuses onto Host.  
“Hello, I’m Google IRL unit G-V1C34D6.  
You may call me Google.” He spits out.  
The air goes cold as the realizations hits us.  
He’s been reset…  
Blue’s voice glitches violently as he speaks, “Wh0eVEr DId thIs iS g0INg TO PAY.”  
Whispers seem to emanate from Hosts very being as he glares at Ravenwell.  
The air whips and churns but Ravenwell just looks at us curiously, always going back to focusing on Host.  
His expression doesn’t falter as he tilts his head to the side curiously.  
But it all seems…empty… FAKE...  
I never really thought about just what Ravenwells become for us… for everyone really.  
And now…now he’s been reset.  
He’s no longer Ravenwell…he’s…

Google.


	17. Dark: Eric’s helping

*Knock*  
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
When I open the door, I see the person I was least expecting.  
“Eric? What brings you here?” I ask him kindly.  
He NEVER comes to my office, except (of course) when something’s REALLY wrong.  
I’m not exactly the person who can help him where he needs it.  
“Can I talk to you about something?”  
I nod, “Of course, come in.”   
He walks in and I close the door behind him.  
His yellow handkerchief is still in his pocket, yet he looks really scared.  
Something must be really wrong.  
I sit at my desk, with him on the other side, “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”  
He motions with his hands for a second, trying to find the right words no doubt.  
“It’s about Ravenwell-


	18. Bing: Sudden meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait!  
> I hope you guys are liking this

The sudden meeting wasn’t really a surprise.  
Eric had apparently left after telling Blue about Ravenwell.  
So he probably explained what he knew to Dark...  
Blue’s carrying Ravenwell to the meeting.  
Me and Host are flanking him down the hall, the others following closely behind us.  
Ravenwell looks at us curiously from Blue’s arms.  
Blue’s carrying him bridal style, Ravenwell motionless in his arms.  
His eyes are trained on Host, occasionally looking up at Blue curiously.  
We eventually get into the meeting room and much to Blue and the Host’s dismay, me and the other Google’s agree that Ravenwell should sit in-between me and Ollie.  
There’re multiple reasons for this, starting and ending with someone’s death.  
Blue sets Ravenwell into Ollie’s seat, “You’re going to sit right here throughout the meeting, okay?”  
Ravenwell nods, “Understood”  
Blue sighs as he moves into his seat, Ravenwells eyes following him the entire way.  
The rest of us sit down, watching Ravenwell until the door opens again.  
As people filter into the room Ravenwell’s follows them with his eyes.  
He occasionally looks back at Host, waiting for instructions it seems.


	19. Chase: The meeting

When I enter the meeting I’m met with an odd sight.  
Everyone is silent and serious…EVERYONE…  
I’m the last person to enter, everyone’s here.  
All of Thorns egos…All of Clovers egos…ALL of Jacks egos…and ALL of Marks egos…Everyone!  
It’s kind of scary to see everyone here.  
Meetings usually don’t have all egos attending for… obvious reasons.  
The scariest part to me is just how serious Bing looks…   
HE HAS HIS GLASSES ON HIS SHIRT!   
WHAT HAPPENED?!?  
I didn’t notice it when I walked in…  
He also has the same dangerously blank expression Blue’s wearing.  
He’s surprisingly scary like this.  
Especially without his glasses on his face.  
His orange eyes glowing their same even glow.  
Unlike the Google’s his eyes always glow at the same brightness.  
It makes him TERRIFYING when his glasses aren’t on.  
You can’t tell just how angry he is.  
He couldn’t care at all, or he could be angrier than the Google’s.  
There’s just no way of knowing.  
And then there’s Ravenwell…  
He’s looking around curiously, his eyes occasionally flickering to Host.  
Ollie’s looking at his brother, concern written on his face.  
What happened?


	20. Bing: His return

As the meeting continues my eyes drift over to Ravenwell.  
He doesn’t seem to understand any of what going on, and I can’t blame him as he has literally no context in regard to what’s happening.  
With everyone deep in discussion, no one else notices as a pop up appears in front of Ravenwell.  
‘Do you want to go back to previous save?’  
He jerks his head to the side and Yes glows for a second before another pop up appears.  
‘Are you sure? The last save is from exactly 16 hours and 24 minutes ago’  
He does the same motion before he goes back to sitting straight and eyes glowing bright.  
Then they go back to normal…  
He looks around curiously, the room goes quite as he starts to talk.  
“What happened?... And why aren’t I sitting next to Host and Blue?”  
Host smiles at him, “The Host would love it if Ravenwell could give him a hug and sit next to him.”  
Ravenwell smiles and obliges, Blue getting a hug as well.  
Even from where I’m sitting, I can tell the Host and Blue are relieved.  
From the smiles on all the others faces I can tell everyone else is as well.  
The Googles change their seating so they’re sitting in their normal positions.  
After he sits down and the soft chatter stops, Dark explains what we’ve been talking about.  
“Do you remember what happened?” Dark asks him after the explanation.  
Ravenwell shakes his head, “The last thing I remember was walking Host inside and going to my room”  
Dark nods and addresses the room, “Since we have no leads and he’s back to normal, I suppose we can call this meeting off… But if we find out who did it, they’re going to pay.”  
Everyone in the room nods in agreement and people start getting up to leave.  
When Ravenwell stands up he’s practically tackled by me and all of the Google’s in a hug.  
Ravenwell chuckles at being hugged by all of us so suddenly.  
He’s eventually let go, but there’s more hugs than from just us.  
Other people give him quick hugs as they leave too.  
He (of course) accepts them… he IS Ravenwell after all.  
The Host gives a little wave as he leaves with Dr. Iplier to change out his bandages.  
Dr. Iplier berating him for letting his bandages get so badly drenched with blood.  
As we step into the lab, he asks us how long he’s been out.  
Green motions around, “A day…maybe less”  
“It was a very emotional hour” Ollie adds on.  
“The first 20 minutes have been really awful” Red continues.  
“The last 5 were a relief” I add.  
“You’re not leaving my sight for the next 20 years” Blue says, very -VERY- seriously.  
“Blue… no… ALL of us will keep him in our sight for the next 20 years” Green corrects.  
“Ahh…yes, thanks for fixing my mistake Green” Blue agrees.  
Ravenwell’s just standing there, pondering.  
“Are you okay Ravenwell?” I ask.  
Ravenwell comes out from his pondering, “I’m just trying to figure out why everyone was so scared that I was gone.”  
“Make that 60 years” Red mutters.  
“I need a name!” Blue growls out.   
Ravenwell looks confused, “What?”  
“Who you were with before meeting us?” Blue asks, just slightly calmer.  
Ravenwell apparently realizes what’s happening, “Blue...NO”  
Blue gives a wicked grin, “BLUE YES”  
There’s a silence for a couple of moments.  
“I wasn’t joking Ravenwell… I need names” Blue mutters.   
“I didn’t think you were…and they’re dead…you can’t kill dead people…”  
“You underestimate Blue. He WILL find a way.”  
Blue goes over and hugs Ravenwell, “If they come back, I’ll kill them again”  
Ravenwell’s face is shoved into Blue’s chest so his response’s muffled.  
“mpheesh dwontch oh ich”  
Blue smiles happily, “See, he agrees with me”  
“I’m pretty sure he’s asking you to ‘please don’t do it’” I retort.  
He doesn’t release Ravenwell and just stands there in the hug.  
“Bwfu en un et e oh?” Ravenwell asks, still muffled by his eldest brother.  
Blue kisses his head, “No~”  
Ollie sighs, “Blue…let him go”  
Blue glares at Ollie and pulls Ravenwell even closer, “No…”  
I go over and join in on the hug, “Well, now you’re stuck with me too”  
Blue turns to face me, “Touché”  
“Pheesh” Ravenwell spits out.  
We both release him from the hug, Ravenwell huffs as he readjusts.  
“Thanks” he says.  
“No problem bub” I respond.  
“His names Ravenwell” Blue say’s, surprised.  
“I know”   
After a second Blue face palms, “…Damn you Bing”  
I chuckle, “Well, it’s been a while since you didn’t understand something I’ve said.”  
“Yeah, you’ve both been doing better at not annoying Blue.” Red jokes.  
Ravenwell chuckles, “I love you guys”  
“I love you to~” we all say in that creepy unison we’ve gotten used to.  
“Now let’s get back to work!” Red exclaims.


	21. Eric: Just making sure

It’s just a day after the meeting, but I want to go check on Ravenwell.  
When I go into the lab the Google’s tell me that he’s doing something in his room.  
I asked how they know, and they all turned to Blue.  
Bing sighs, “An agreement has been made that gives Ravenwell the freedom of not having to be within arm’s reach of Blue if he tells us where he’ll be throughout the day.”  
I chuckle nervously, “That’s…one agreement you have there.”  
Green rolls his eyes, “Well, it’s not going to be forever…hopefully.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Eric. Everything’s okay” Ollie swears.  
Red nods, “Yeah, Blue’s just a bit paranoid at the second. But it’s not bad to know where he’ll be.”  
When I knock on Ravenwells door it opens almost immediately, “Hi, how are you doing Eric?”  
I smile, “Good, how are you doing?”  
He chuckles and motions me inside his room, “I’m doing good. Blue’s a bit worried, but everything’s good.”  
I walk into the room with Ravenwell closing the door behind me.  
I chuckle as well, “I heard… are you worried about Blue? He’s not exactly one to let go of something”  
He ruffles my hair, “Yeah, it’s not really a problem. I can message them, so it’s not that bad.”  
“Oh…I guess that’s easier. Do you feel okay?”  
He nods, “Yeah, nothing’s wrong…I don’t know what happened yesterday.”  
…   
“Can I hug you?”  
His face lights up, “Of course”  
I smile and laugh at his enthusiastic hug.  
Though I can tell he’d stop if I’d shown any hint of second guessing the hug.  
But I don’t.  
I like his hugs, and he obviously likes them to.  
We continue to talk for a while, sitting on the floor going on about our day.  
Just hanging out for a while.  
It’s nice.  
It always is.


	22. Host: Books

“Their face glows as they’re introduced to-“  
A knock at the door interrupts me from my reading.  
The door opens smoothly and closes just as smoothly.  
The smell of Aluminum and the warmth of a hug.  
I set down my book, making grabby hands to my friend, “The Host greets Ravenwell excitedly.”  
He chuckles, sitting next to me in my blanket nest, “Hi Host, what book are you reading?”  
“The Host rather implores at Ravenwells condition following the events of a few days ago.”  
He chuckles, “I’m okay, still can’t figure out what happened to cause the reset.”  
I lean on him, relaxing against me, “The Host is glad Ravenwell is okay. Ravenwell’s a kind soul who doesn’t deserve to get hurt.”  
He runs his hand through my hair, “I can say the same about you.”  
I shake my head, smiling, “The Host doesn’t have the same kind soul… Ravenwell must be mistaken.”  
We sit here for a little bit before I get up and go to get a book.  
I run my hand down a row of books spines, “What book would Ravenwell like to read?”  
As I go down the books, he tells me the book under my hand.  
“As the Host brings the book off the shelf, he feels the thick leather book has blood dried on its cover.”  
Oh, this is a good book.  
I hand the book to Ravenwell, “Thanks Host”  
I nod to him, sitting back down on the blankets and leaning against him again.  
Ravenwell reads the book aloud to me, “Ch 1. A little girl walks down the street holding her arms to her chest…”  
It’s nice to just hang out like this.  
I’m happy Ravenwell’s okay.


	23. Green: Relief

6 lights flicker on instantaneously:  
Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Purple, Orange.  
The light flickers on as they stand up and stretch.  
Days on end spent fixing their issues paying off in an instant.  
No one has to worry about lose parts or malfunctions.  
Bing’s got an update from Ravenwell, he’s really excited about it still.  
He hangs out with Chase much more than he had been but lives with us in our lab.  
Ravenwell managed to convince us all to not work today, a mighty feat to say the least.  
So, I’m taking advantage of this time.  
I’m laying over Reds chest, both of us playing Mario cart.  
Bing and Oliver’s sitting a little bit away from us, playing with us as well.  
Blue and Ravenwell’s cheering us on from their spot on the floor.  
Ravenwells arms draped over Blues shoulders as he leans against his back.  
When the door opens, I can hear chuckling from someone.  
I ignore it to continue on with the race.  
When the race it’s over I cheer.  
I just barely passed Red and won first place.  
Red drops his controller, “Good job, I want a rematch though. I was going to win.”  
I hear chuckling and turn to see Chase sitting on one of the scattered pillows we set up, “Can I join?”  
Bing chuckles, “You’ll be playing against super computers… but sure.”  
I jump in, “You, Chase, and Ravenwell could play together. It won’t be as bad then”  
Red laughs from beneath me.  
“I don’t mean anything against you guys I was just trying to give Chase a fighting chance”  
Oliver chuckles, “That doesn’t sound much better either”  
Chase laughs, “Oh it’s on!”


End file.
